tonari_no_kaibutsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yamaguchis' Son, Kenji-kun
| season = 1 | number = 11 | image = File:Episode_11.png | imagewidth = 250px | airdate = Dec. 10, 2012 (Japan) Feb 2, 2019 (United States) | writer = Sawako Hirabayashi http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=14419 | director = Norihiro Naganuma | adopt = Chapter 15 | previous = Christmas | next = The Year Draws to a Close |Screenshots = Screenshots }} |d= }} |l= |d= }} }} Synopsis Despite an initial denial, Kenji realizes more and more of his romantic feelings for Shizuku. While the two of them are going to the prep school, Yamaguchi accidentally hugs her in order to move her from a bicycle's route, right in that moment Haru comes and hits him in the head. The scene is followed by a usual fight ending with Shizuku telling Haru not to follow her. However, when Yamaguchi mockingly makes fondilng motions behind Shizuku, Haru throws a can at him, but it instead hits Shizuku. Shizuku glares at him, but starts walking on anyway. In the prep class, a conversation between Yamaguchi and Shizuku reaches the point where he tells that she and Haru make a nice couple because they are both of the same "dumb" type. What he meant was that they can only focus on one thing and that he sees people in two groups: smart and dumb. He categorizes himself in the smart one since he's able to see at the big picture. Then she shows some concern for Yamaguchi's bump caused by Haru earlier because she feels partially rensponsible for that and gave him advice on treating it. As he suddenly blushes, he tells her not to worry about her. After school is over Yamaguchi is then seen loosing his way of direction once again and meeting Haru, this last one offers to accompany him to the bus stop; while they are walking, Haru ahead of Kenji, Yamaguchi remembers of how was different in the past, as the two known eachother since kindergarten, his child self was saying Haru to ever walk in front of him. A few other flashbacks show how Haru became cold and violent around elementary school, like a total different person; back to the present Yamaguchi tells Haru how much he changed, although he disagrees and says that the only one who has changed is Shizuku. Arrived to the goal Yamaguchi takes the taxi and Haru remains at the bus stop waiting for the girl. As she comes he tells her that she's like a hero because she appears everytime he needs to see her. Under the rain Haru hugs her and tells her that he doesn't want to be left behind and that he loves her. Meanwhile Asako is outside Mitsuyoshi's place, staring at it. In the epilogue, in the prep class,Yamaguchi that waits for the right moment to offer a dinner to Shizuku (as she always brings food from home). When she says she'd like some pasta that night, he prepares himself to ask her out when she pours hot pasta on a plate and starts eating. Yamaguchi spitefully acknowledges his hatred for domesticated girls. References Navigation Category:Episodes